Complications
by hiccupfan54-TheChanceyColborn
Summary: Hiccup Haddock's life was going great. That is, until he transferred into a new fifth period. New friends, new enemies, and a girlfriend(maybe)? Who knew that one class change could make middle school so complicated? Hiccstrid !ModernAU A one-shot that I hope will morph into a short little sweet story. First try at this, be nice and chill please. Cover pic from weheartit dot com


**Ok, so halfway through writing this, I thought "Holy shit, I'm writing about me!" So, yes this quick little oneshot is based on personal experience. I do hope you enjoy, and I will talk to you all later.**

Hiccup Haddock sat at his usual spot in the middle of his 4th period class. Normally, he would be relaxed and calm in Room 24, but not today. When the lunch bell finally rang, he didn't stay in during lunch like he usually did, instead he went to Room 6, on the other side of the school. There he found his friends doing what they usually did, playing games on their phones and who was better at them. But today, he ignored them. He went straight to where the star of the class, Astrid Hofferson, was working.

"Hello Hiccup, what brings you here today? You're usually out with your friends." Astrid asked.

"Well, my friends are here, so I didn't see a reason I couldn't be here too." Hiccup responded.

They carried on in casual conversation, but it didn't go unnoticed. Hiccup's so-called frenemy, Tuffnut, stopped what he was doing and watched them carefully. He noticed that Hiccup seemed a bit happier today, and Astrid seemed a bit shyer than usual. But that couldn't be because she had been herself all day. There was only one explanation, and he was going to exploit it to the bone.

After fifth period ended, Tuffnut, sidled up behind Hiccup as he was walking to sixth period, quietly. Hiccup had the surprise of his life when he looked over his shoulder.

"Ahh! What the actual fuck Tuff? Why would you do that?"

"I have my reasons. Now, tell me who you like."

Hiccup was stunned. "What?"

"You heard me loud and clear Hic. Now, tell me who you like."

"Ok fine. You figure it out. She sits near you." (Astrid sat in front of Tuffnut in fifth period)

"Hmm, Alexandra?" Tuff asked mischievously.

"What the fuck? No I don't like her."

Tuff smile grew devilishly, he was going to drag this out so far.

"Hmm, ooh I know my sister! Ruff!"

"Are you freaking kidding me Tuff, why would I like your sister? I mean no offense but she's not my type, you know."

"That leaves Astrid. Oh my god I was right. Wait till she hears this. Oh MAN!"

"Emilio (Tuffnut's real name), come on man. Why do you have to do this to me?" Hiccup pleaded.

"Come on, Chancey( Hiccup's real name) it couldn't go that wrong? Or could it? I don't know. But you know what, Imma hook you guys up."

"Emilio, don't, I'm serious."

"Can I just tell her then?" Emilio asked.

Hiccup finally cracked. "You know what Emilio, just go ahead. Fuck you."

"Yes! Imma tell her when he is around so it will be more embarrassing." Tuffnut muttered to himself, his evil plan already playing out in his mind.

The next day, Hiccup did the same exact thing, and the exact same thing happened, casual conversation with Astrid. That is, until Tuff called Astrid over and whispered something in her ear, and Hiccup had a pretty good idea of what it was too. Astrid walked back over to her work, and she and Hiccup continued their interrupted conversation.

Next period, fifth, Hiccup got a tap on the shoulder from his friend Jacob Rosa. Jacob handed him a note, which he opened.

"_Hey Chancey, so I heard you like me. Is this true?"_

_Goddamn it, fuck you Tuff._

What else could he say? Hiccup didn't lie, he never did. So he wrote back.

"_Yes… it is true."_

He passed it back to Jacob Rosa who passed it back to WHO THE FREAK ELSE Astrid. Then he returned his attention to the classwork.

Five minutes later, another tap and Hiccup got a second note. Slowly, he unfolded it. He stared. No way was this real, this was bullshit, only it wasn't. He read those eight words over and over and over. He was stunned.

"Well that's good cuz I like you too."

He looked over at Astrid, who smiled back. And to think, that she liked the one kid who transferred in late to the class, was weird enough to be called Hiccup, and come out and say it like that, blew his mind. He snuck a couple peeks at Astrid a few more times, then refocused on his work. He wracked his brain. He knew his parents would be mad if they knew he had a girlfriend, do he had to try to stop it from getting to that level. But something inside didn't want to.

"Why does this have to be so fucking complicated?" Chancey asked himself.

**So, there we go, the (hopefully) first chapter of Complications. This was based on my true middle school life experiences, and most of the thoughts are my thoughts. But nonetheless, I hope you all enjoyed, and if you did please drop a follow and favorite, those always make my day, and I will see you in the next update.**


End file.
